


A Unique Promotion

by PeregrineWilliams



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineWilliams/pseuds/PeregrineWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just thinking about how Roy and Riza would finally get together and this scenario popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unique Promotion

“Colonel Hawkeye.”

Riza entered the office swiftly at her General’s call, standing at attention. She could tell from his tone of voice that it was important, and saw the confirmation of this fact in the expression on Roy Mustang’s face as he stared dumbstruck at the phone on his desk. The receiver was still at his ear even though she could hear a faint dial tone. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Colonel,” he repeated. “I’ve been promoted.”

Riza blinked. Promoted? But the only position higher than General was-

“I’m Fuhrer, Colonel.” He dropped the receiver, a wide grin splitting his face.

Riza just stared at him for a moment before he came laughing and leaping with joy across the room, hoisting her off her feet in a tight hug and spinning her around. She gasped at the unexpectedness of him allowing himself to show affection on duty. All protocol was thrown to the wind in the ecstasy of this moment, the moment he had been waiting for since Ishval.

 _The moment she had been waiting for since Ishval,_ she thought as the implications started to set in. Riza found herself unable to hide her smile. His dream, their dream had finally come true. The goal they had both been working towards over these many hard years had been achieved. She had done her job and they had finally won. Roy would be able to make this country what it should be. The sheer relief came as a flood and almost reached her eyes.

All at once, he set her back down and straightened, immediately adopting his military demeanor.

“Colonel Hawkeye.”

“Yes Fuhrer, sir.” She straightened as well and saluted. He clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing the length of the room, head held high. “There was something I promised myself I would do as soon as I achieved my goal. You have up until this point preformed admirably in your duty of watching my back. As my first act as Fuhrer, I would like to promote you in order to facilitate this continuous effort, as I have previously done.”

Riza stood at attention, slightly confused. Though appearing dignified to anyone else, the Colonel had been with the newly-appointed Fuhrer long enough to know that he only paced when he was anxious or nervous. He had always promoted her as much as he was allowed when he moved up in rank. So why-

“As Fuhrer,” he continued, “I may offer you any position I desire.” He paused for a moment, appearing to choose his words carefully. “The role I wish you to play is unique and can only be filled by you, but it will very likely be incredibly tedious and undesirable. I must stress that I will give you every right to refuse, without any penalty of demotion.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What position is this, sir?”

“First Lady.”

She stared at him for a very long moment, mouth slightly open, completely caught off guard. She barely registered him slipping a small black box out of his pocket, and her hand flew to her mouth.

He was… _he was proposing to her._

A million thoughts ran through her head at once. She saw her Fuhrer finally meet her eyes, though very uncertainly.

She straightened and regained her composure, saluting again. “Yes sir.”

Roy’s grin was the broadest she had ever seen it. He moved to kneel in front of her, taking her hand and slipping the magnificently ornate ring on her finger, then pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
